mirror image
by Mei-chan double-O-7
Summary: "TWINS?" shouted unison of heiji and hakuba...but what will happen if the so called twins are in for more danger than they thought?REVIEW PLS!1st fic :
1. MEETING

KONICHIWA!  
>meitantei-chan desu!<br>Mei:This will be my 1st fic everyone!  
>Shinichi:She accepts any kind of comment...<br>Kaito:...and she would like you to choose what will happen next!  
>Mei:Wah!How did you get in my room?<br>Shinichi:Ask Kaito Mei:Well,are you going to tell me or not?  
>Kaito:Sorry young lady, but a magician never tells his secrets.<br>Mei:I have a Tuna in my pocket Kaito:You wouldn't...  
>Mei:Yes I will Shinichi:sigh,Meitantei-chan doesnt own Detective ConanCase closed Mei:And if I did own Detective Conan,then Shin-kun will turn into a Shin-chan!  
>Shinichi:Hey!what did I do to you?<br>Mei:tehee...let's begin!  
>"sentence" 'thoughts' (spoken in other language)<p> MEETING "Hurry up Hattori!"said a very impatient Shinichi, tapping his foot outside his home, "Coming!seesh! Can't wait can ya?" said a very tired Heiji, running towards the gates of the Kudo mansion,Shinichi said "No,I can't".<p>

Shinichi Kudo, who was sometime Conan Edogawa,after being shrunk, finally defeated the Black Organization with the help of the FBI and the police,then with the help of Ai Haibara,he got his 18 years old body back. The two detectives are now going to Kaitou KID's heist to protect a gem called the Sapphire Angel[owned by the Kudo family]at Beika museum...

WHILE WALKING THROUGH THE HALLWAY...  
>"oi,Kudo..."<p>

"What?"

"Why didn't ya' ask Ran-neechan to be your girlfriend the time ya told her about Conan?"

Shinichi thought for a while then...

"Simple,I just don't love her romantically anymore,I just love her like a sister after being Conan."

"Oh..."

"Kudo!"

"Ah,Nakamori-keibu"

but before he could speak,a random thought came to him

'This might be weird to ask the brat...BUT I MUST CATCH THAT #*%#! THIEF!...but I might loose my pride...BUT I'LL GET IT BACK AFTER I CATCH HIM!...but what if he gets away...NAKAMORI GINZO!FOCUS!DON'T SAY NO MORE OF THOSE NONSENSE!'

yes,the inspector is having a mental battle right now,little did he know,the thief was just right behind him,along with his daughter...but soon,the simple walk turned into a game of tag...plus a mop with a sign along its handle "KAITO"

and exacty where did the mop come from?

soon,Kaito notices his mirror image and stoped to look,Aoko, who noticed,stoped and looked at the same direction, a curious expression turned into a shocked one

Shinichi noticed the stares given to him and...

they met...a match blue versus indigo eyes...and thus the truth shall begin to unfold...

_  
>1ST CHAPTER DONE!<br>hehe...I was kind of wondering why the Kudo family,despite of being extremely rich,doesn't have a single gem shown throughout the series :)

Mei:oh yes...Kaito has a personal mop,personally labelled by Aoko Kaito:Icant believe your still awake! its already 12 pm!  
>Mei:hmph! And you still have the nerve to say that! You stay awake till dawn on every heist!<br>Kaito:Not you too! First Hakuba! Now you!  
>Mei:would you want me to give you a salmon for a midnight fright?<br>Kaito:no thanks...  
>Shinichi:sigh...well,please review...<br>Mei:And I wont give ya a new chapter until a week...and i must atleast get 1 review for it!  
>Shinichi:1 review=short 3 reviews=medium 5 reviews=2 chapter special Mei:votation! what do you think should happen next?<p>

a.)Shinichi's parents will come(or are they...)  
>b.)The heist shall turn into a gameshow(are you smarter than a moonlight thief!)<br>c.)Hakuba will have neon hair(and Heiji will post that on facebook!)  
>YOUR CHOICE!<p>


	2. DNA COLLECTION

MEI:hello everyone!

SHINICHI:hi

KAITO:(takes a look at votation paper)hahahahahahaha!

AOKO:Kaito?(takes it from kaito)(tries to stop laughter)(but then again...)hahahahahaha!

MEI:(takes paper)hm...i don't get it...oh...i see,well im gonna be nice to ll of you,even though I only got two reviews :)

Disclaimer:I dont own a single character here!Not even the oh so great name "Detective Conan"

69696969696969696969696969 DNA COLLECTION 

SHINICHI POV

whats this tingling feeling,someone is staring at me?,I quickly turned around,and there I saw, my mirror image,it was quite a shock actually,but then again, something is behind that mask,that poker face...

I noticed more stares are given to the both of us,it was quite scary actually,I was a bit nervous because of it, I used to love stares, it makes me feel famous,but now, it makes me feel like I'm being watched by that organization,I know it's over, is't it over?

KAITO POV

Oh no! it's tantei-kun!What should I do, what should I do?But, why is he like the mirror in my room,staring at me,  
>it's like I'm staring at myself! Creepy!<p>

Staring huh...it's not only creepy,it makes me shiver out of fear, fear that someone might see my face behind that monocle, or someone can see that I'm only a copycat to the original,or worse,Snake preparing to kill me, watching carefully, but, tantei- kun defeated them,I should thank him,it's over,right?

NORMAL POV

The tension was growing, more stares were given to those two, they were made the center of atraction,but it stoped when a certain half british detective came into the scene

"Hm? Why is it so quiet here? Normally, I would already hear shouting"

the stares were transfered to him...but after a few seconds...

"Alpha team!Take guard by the riverside!"

"YES SIR!"

ah well back to normal

but some, namely Hattori Heiji, Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito, and Kudo Shinichi, were still standing there, good thing Hakuba distracted them,twice ...but then it's almost show time,and Kaito was about to go until...

"Where are you going,Kuroba-san?"

"To the toilet!"

"To prepare your costume and escape plan?"

he actually got that right

"I told you I'm not KID!Now can you let me go before I burst my bladder!"

"Burst it then"

oh, dear Hakuba, you are gonna regret what you just said

HIEST TIME

The police, armed forces and inspectors were quite happy that the Great Detective of the East is at the heist,he almost caught the thief during the clock tower heist!They are quite happy that he was on their side, or is he...

Shinichi's parents just called, and said something that surprised the detective, but after a few explinations, he accepted the command...and exactly what was the command? We are going to find out soon...

Kaito was preparing for showtime,carefully, he threw smokebombs...then...

"KIDDDD!" screamed Hakuba,why is he screaming the young thief's name you ask?Well...

click!flash!

whatever that was made Hakuba shiver

as Kaito was about to get the gem, a hand grabed it!

"KID-san, shall I show you that this is not what your looking for?"

Kaito was surprised, how did the detective find out?He noded slowly as the detective took his hand (this is not kaishin yaoi!)

"Nakamori-keibu, you can also come if you want"

so, along with the thief and the inspector near by, Shinichi took both of them to the rooftop, and slowly lifted the gem to face the beautiful moon,Kaito was watching carefully,still wondering how the detective found out why and how he is doing all of these,  
>the inspector, however doesnt understand whatever is going on,but he doesn't know why,he has a chance to catch the thief,why not do it now?Is it because of a certain feeling that someone he cares about the most will be sad?The silence was broke by the soothing voice of the young detective<p>

"It's not turning red huh?If you're wondering how I found out,my parents told me"

"Oh,you got me there tantei-kun, I thought "

"Are you still planning on stealing it,go ahead, but return it tomorrow"

"Um,no thanks"

"You should thank my parents,they made your job easier"

"Then plea..."

but before the thief can finish their sentence

"No! You call them! You know their number right?Theres no way I'm gonna waste my cellphone battery for you!"

Why again?Oh, his cellphone ran out of battery,haha,but Kaito is now afraid, it seems that the detective knows

"Aren't you going to escape now?"

luckily, the inspector is far away or else, the detective will also get arrested for what he said

The thief then pressed the button for his glider, then flew away (well, that was easy XD)

"AH! HE GOT AWAY!"

"Keibu, why didn't you try to catch him?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU RESTRAIN HIM?"

"My parents told me not to, shall we go down now?"

"URGH!"

AN HOUR AFTER THE HEIST...

Kaito,Shinichi,Aoko,a laughing Heiji and a sulking Hakuba are now going back home, Hakuba still thinking about what Heiji said

FLASHBACK

"Oi, blondy"(new nickname XD)

"WHAT?"

"Wanna have a challenge?"

"Hm?"

"A DNA collection challenge"

"DNA?Of who?"

"Shinichi Kudo an' Kaito Kuroba"

"What for?"

"To know if they are cousins, or even twins!"

"Hm...I was kind of wondering why they look too alike,fine, whose DNA should I get?"

"How about Kuroba-san?"

"If I loose?"

Poof!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait, what?"(takes emergency mirror)

"What the! KIDDDD!"

Click!Flash!

"I'll post this on Facebook!Haha!I'm gonna get famous!Ha!"

"AND IF I WIN,DON'T EVEN DARE TO POST IT!" (curses on blackmail :D)

"Deal!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Still figuring out how to get Kaito's DNA,Hakuba sees Heiji planning on glomping Shinichi

'NOOOO!MY PRIDE!' sadly,he was too late

"Hattori!Get OFF!"

"Fine,relax Kudou"slowly, he turns to Hakuba, his smile was up to his ears

Kaito,then glomped Hakuba,yes,randomly,and finally the poor detective got the DNA,oh,if only Kaito glomped him earlier

END 

MEI:Thanks to...

Miracle or Magic sorry for it being short,I was thinking of making it into a prologue,and oh yeah!LETS MAKE HAKUBA MISERABLE!BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Fragile DreamS XD hehe, I updated sooner than I thought :)

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

696969 EXTRA 696969

FACEBOOK password:... login 

upload photo *********  
>cancel 1 HOUR LATER<p>

9,999,999 likes _  
>view all 1,000,001 comments _<p>

Shinichi Kudo:hahaha!when did this happen? XD

Kaito Kuroba:HA!nice expression you got there! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Aoko Nakamori:HAHAHAHAHA!Sorry Hakuba-san!

Kaitou KID:ho...a lot of people seem to like what I did :)

Ryoma Echizen:the heck...Im soooo gonna send this to Momo-senpai :D

Ciel Phantomhive:O.O I never knew that theres a person on Earth with neon pink and green hair?

Sadaharu Inui:hm,kinda looks like my new super deluxe drink called "the princess and the frog"

Ryoma Echizen:pukes...dies...

Grell Sutcliffe 3:thats a nice color!maybe I should try that :D

Daisuke Niwa:hahahahaha!nice one!

Naruto Uzumaki:I cant belive it!hahahahahaha! XD

Ash Ketchum:WTH!he has a more worse hairstyle than me!I mean neon pink plus neon green!come on!

Kei Takishima:... :/... :|... :]... :)... :D...HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAH HAAHAHAHAHA! :3

Kyohei Takano: see more...

Gauche Suede:hahahaha! I must tell Lag,Aria,Sylvette,etc.

Allen Walker:whoah...the shame man...you broke our british pride :'(

Lavi Bookman Jr:HAHAHAHAHA!poor Moyashi-chan!

Mayura Daidouji:whats that creature?is it an alien? espher? TIME TRAVELLER? MUST...TELL...LOKI-KUN!

Haruhi Suzumiya:did somebody say...alien,espher,TIME TRAVELLER!  
>HAHAHAHA!WTH IS WRONG W UR HAIR!

Heiji Hattori:yay!Im famous!

and thats how the blondy, turned in to "the neon man"

69696969696969696969 2ND END 

yes,the winner is...C!HAKUBA WILL HAVE NEON HAIR!BWAHAHAHAHA!  
>2ND VOTATION<p>

a.)Hakuba and Heiji tells everyone except the twins :)  
>b.)you will find out how Shinichi told Ran...about everything!<br>c.)can ya' give meh any suggestions?

BTW...TELL ME ANY MISSPELLED WORDS AND PLEASE REVIEW!

1 review:short chapter 2 reviews:a bit longer chapter 3 reviews:medium length chapter 4 reviews:1 and a half chapter special 5 reviews:2 chapter special!

now I really wont update until a week,I still have one heck of a pile of homeworks!and im just 1st year highschool!curses on homeworks!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. SORRY N' IS GONNA UPDATE SOOOOOOON

MEI:HEY! IM SOOOOOOO dotn worry, I will be updating this week,5 chapters of this fi!,again I am and I hate highschool projects on breaks!Damn teachers... no need to review this one though, I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEWED! :D


End file.
